Stormfly (Franchise) / Biography
' DD S4 RttE E5 0366.jpg Edged31.png Garf 407.png ' Meeting Astrid and Ending the Dragon War In the film, a Deadly Nadder is shown to be kept locked up for Dragon Training. Later in the movie, while battling the Red Death, Astrid has chosen the same Deadly Nadder to ride and join the fight. At the end of the film, Astrid is seen on the dragon, along with the other young Vikings and their dragons. First Snoggletog with Astrid The dragon's name is revealed to be Stormfly, and Astrid is very close to her. Stormfly and the rest of Berk's dragons leave suddenly, and Astrid was upset that her dragon is gone. She is also seen with Toothless as she wants him to come with her. When he refuses because he can't really go anywhere due to his missing tail flap, they say their goodbyes as she flies off with the other dragons. It is revealed that Stormfly and the dragons left to lay their eggs and hatch them. Stormfly herself becomes a mother of three Nadder hatchlings. Thanks to Hiccup and his efforts, the dragons all return to Berk, and Astrid is reunited with Stormfly and overjoyed to see Stormfly's new babies. Helping out Gobber She is seen along with Astrid, dumping water over the Belch house in an effort to put out the fire, that Gobber claims to have been caused by the Boneknapper. Life on Berk and War with the Outcasts In the TV series, Astrid still has Stormfly. Astrid wakes up every morning and Stormfly is the first thing she sees, sticking her head through the shutters of Astrid's bedroom window. In the preview episode of the show, Astrid is heartbroken at the thought of having Stormfly taken away, saying that she was used to having the dragon around. It should also be noted that Astrid is very excited in getting her dragon back when Hiccup announces that they can keep their dragons. Animal House Dragons were revealed to have protective instincts. Stormfly is seen protecting sheep with her wings gently and in a comforting way. Stormfly also appears to be rather intelligent, caring and protective of Astrid. The pair seem to have a strong bond, though not quite as strong as the bond between Hiccup and Toothless. It was revealed that Stormfly can shoot tail spines if someone touches her on her blind spot, when she is ill, or when she is startled while sleeping. Heather Report, Part 1 It is shown that Stormfly is beginning to rival Toothless in speed, as Astrid was experimenting with her diet, and apparently, it was working. Later in the same episode, it was revealed that Stormfly was able to fly faster because Astrid had been feeding her cooked chicken every day, rather than fish. This indicates that chicken gives more stamina to a dragon, and it increases a dragon's speed. She was also ridden by Heather, although Hiccup noted that Heather was not capable of riding Stormfly at the same speed as Astrid could push her at. Heather Report, Part 2 Thawfest During the Thawfest Games, Stormfly and Astrid did not do well during the hurdles but did a impressive balance dance. We Are Family, Part 1 During Bork Week, Stormfly was able to assist Astrid in training a whole herd of Deadly Nadders to fly in perfect formation. War with the Berserkers Live and Let Fly Astrid fed her fish when there was a ban on flying. Stormfly wasn't too happy with going back to fish diet once again. Fright of Passage During Aurvandil's Fire, Stormfly assisted Astrid in taking on the wild Flightmare while Hiccup, Toothless, Fishlegs, and Meatlug cut a new channel for the river to lead the Flightmare away. Stormfly, along with Toothless and Meatlug were able to use the glowing algae to make themselves glow, blind the Flightmare and drive it away. Discovery of the Dragon Eye and Dragon's Edge Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1 Three years later, Stormfly and Astrid then joined the Berk Guard. She then went with Astrid and the other Riders and their dragons to the Ship Graveyard to stop Dagur from stealing Trader Johann's treasures. Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 2 However, she and the other dragons were then scared off by the giant Eels. Stormfly and the other dragons rescued them from The Reaper's cage. Stormfly then assisted the riders in acquiring a tooth from a Snow Wraith on Glacier Island, saving Astrid from falling off a cliff. Imperfect Harmony When Darkness Falls Big Man on Berk Gone Gustav Gone Reign of Fireworms Crushing It Quake, Rattle and Roll Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1 Stormfly then assisted Astrid and the other riders in identifying the rogue rider's dragon by lighting up the Original Dragon Eye with her flame. However, she allowed herself and Astrid to be sealed in cave when Stormfly followed a piece of chicken. Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 2 They then assisted Heather in attack Dagur's fleet until Heather learned from Hiccup that Dagur was Heather's brother. The Next Big Sting Total Nightmare War with the Dragon Hunters Team Astrid Night of the Hunters, Part 1 During one of their morning flights, they came across dragon in cages and the Dragon Hunters under Ryker Grimborn. Stormfly and Astrid tried to escape, but she was shot in the belly by Ryker and taken aboard his ship. Night of the Hunters, Part 2 Stormfly was then freed when Astrid, the other riders, and their dragons rescued her. Bad Moon Rising Snotlout Gets the Axe Stormfly then assisted Snotlout, Hiccup and Astrid in retrieving the Jorgenson Ceremonial Axe from the Armorwing, Bandit on Iron Isle. The Zippleback Experience Snow Way Out Stormfly then assisted the riders in relocating the Snow Wraith pack form Glacier Island before Ryker, Heather and their Dragon Hunters could capture them. Edge of Disaster, Part 1 She, Astrid, and Tuffnut then defended the Edge against Dagur's and Heather's Berserkers and Ryker's Dragon Hunters. Edge of Disaster, Part 2 She was able to use several of Tuff's ideas against Dagur until Hiccup arrived with reinforcements. Shock and Awe A Time to Skrill She then assisted the dragon riders in searching for the Frozen Skrill and freeing it from both the Dragon Hunters and it's prison. Maces and Talons, Part 1 Maces and Talons, Part 2 War with the Dragon Hunter continues Crash Course Stormfly then assisted Snotlout and Hookfang in assisting the Fireworm Queen in defending her nest against a Cavern Crasher. Follow the Leader She also assisted the riders in rescuing Fishlegs from a pack of albino Night Terrors. Buffalord Soldier Stormfly and Astrid then found a ship that had been infected by the Scourge of Odin. However, Astrid was infected. She then brought Astrid to Odin's Respite to be cure by residue from the Buffalord's and eating of the grass. A Grim Retreat During a vacation to the Island of Friga, Stormfly and the other dragons were infected by Grimoras. She was then cured when Astrid used her soft spot as her weakness to get her into the water. She is cured and returned to her normal state afterwards. To Heather or Not to Heather Stormfly then assisted the riders in migrating a flock of wild Deadly Nadders to protect them from the Dragon Hunters. Stryke Out Stormfly and Windshear then assisted their riders in freeing Hiccup, Toothless and the other dragons from Ryker's Dragon Fights. Tone Death Between a Rock and a Hard Place Family on the Edge Last Auction Heroes Defenders of the Wing, Part 1 End of the War with the Dragon Hunters Defenders of the Wing, Part 2 Gruff Around the Edges Midnight Scrum Not Lout Saving Shattermaster Dire Straits The Longest Day Gold Rush Out of the Frying Pan Twintuition Blindsided Shell Shocked, Part 1 Shell Shocked, Part 2 War with the Dragon Flyers Living on the Edge Sandbusted Something Rotten on Berserker Island Snotlout's Angels A Matter of Perspective Return of Thor Bonecrusher Dawn of Destruction The Wings of War, Part 1 The Wings of War, Part 2 No Dragon Left Behind Snuffnut Searching for Oswald... and Chicken Sins of the Past Competing in Dragon Racing Stormfly and Astrid then served as referees for Berk's first official Dragon Race. Three years later, She and Astrid put paint on themselves for the dragon races. War with Drago Stormfly partakes in Dragon racing, in which she and Astrid emerge as the winners. Stormfly and Astrid then find Toothless and Hiccup on a new island. She and Toothless play with each other before they investigate a fort that had been attacked by an unknown gigantic wild dragon. Stormfly was then briefly captured by the dragon trapper Eret and his crew. She was later freed by Hiccup and they escaped. Stormfly, Astrid, Hiccup and Toothless then allowed themselves to be captured by Eret and to be brought before Drago Bludvist. Stormfly then played fetch with Eret when kept tossing Hiccup's Dragon Blade overboard. She was the one who abducted Eret, and was flying in the air as she listened to Astrid's command to release Eret, and then fetch Eret back in order to force him to reveal Drago's base. When they land on Drago's base, Stormfly sits on Eret, and Astrid doesn't free him, stating to "never take a toy from a dragon". Later when Drago was about to kill Eret, Stormfly suddenly blocks Eret from their weapons, probably because she already had some bond for playing with him, yet she is tranquilized in the process. She was later freed by a reformed Eret. Later, Stormfly and the other dragons get controlled by the evil clutches of Drago's Bewilderbeast. At the end, she finally was released thanks to Toothless being the new alpha, and she was the first dragon seen to get out of the control and power of the Bewilderbeast. She showed respect by bowing down to her and all other's new alpha Toothless, and then she was finally reunited with her owner Astrid. Aiding the people of Nepenthe Category:Biography Category:Stormfly (Franchise)